Corromper
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Después de todo a Aion le encantaba tenerla en sus brazos, era la viva imagen de María Magdalena y estaba iluminaba por la justicia y amor de Dios, de sólo pensarlo le entraban ganas de corromperla, especialmente si podía hacer sufrir a Chrno...


**Título :**** Corromper**

**Pairing: ****Aion x Rosette**

**Disclaimer: ****Chrno crusade no me pertenece todos sus derechos son para Daisuke Moriyama.**

_Este one-shot es un poco fuerte si eres una persona son una mente pura que no le guste leer el sufrimiento y demás no lo leas._

Había esperado muchos años por aquel delicioso momento, sonreía complacido al ver la gran escena que tenía delante; Rosette Christopher, aquella mujer que tenía el poder de María Magdalena estaba en sus manos. Sus metas no estaban demasiado lejos, años atrás había deseado que aquella mujer que predecía el desastre cayera en sus manos, si no hubiera sido por Chrno todo sería muy diferente, aun así ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes y lo mejor, todo estaba a su favor.

- **María Magdalena… - **susurró al ver aquellos ojos azul intenso, podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer en ella pero por ello no le repugnaba, al contrario, se relamía de tenerla tan cerca.

La rubia le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados pero era lo suficiente para ver el destello de luz en sus pupilas, respiraba agitadamente como si su cuerpo estuviera resentido por un gran esfuerzo, le miraba con desconfianza y quizá con valentía pero esa debilidad le atraía.

-** Aion…- **Se incorporó como un acto reflejo con aquel demonio tan cerca no se sentía segura, recordaba haber estado implicada en algún tipo de ritual, recordaba vagamente como había sido secuestrada días antes por la persona que tenía delante y como había echo varias buenas obras, pero ¿Por qué la habría dejado hacerlo?- **¿Dónde estoy?¿Y los demás?**

El lugar donde se encontraba no destacaba por tener demasiada luz, su color era azulado y quizá ensombrecían un poco el lugar pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, no recordaba cuando se había puesto aquel vestido negro, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que se recostó en aquel sofá de terciopelo rojo.

-** Ya no los necesitas, estamos tú y yo solos. - ** comenzó a caminar en su dirección ocasionando que aquel acercamiento la hiciese temblar y eso hizo que el peliblanco sonriera con cierta malicia, acercó la mano a su mejilla y la acarició sin importar el descontento de aquella mujer. – **Te ves tan pura y llena de valentía que me dan ganas de mancharte.**

**- ¿No has tenido suficiente llevándote a mí hermano? , ¿Dónde esta Joshua? – **inquirió saber ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla de esa manera? No tenía derecho ni siquiera a mirarla, por su culpa esos cuatro años había tenido el corazón oprimido, rezando sin descanso porque su hermano estuviese sano y salvo.

**- Ya te lo dije, yo lo salvé – **se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mejilla, era tan suave y blanquecina que le daban ganas de enrojecerla, de quitarle aquel brillo que Dios le había dado.

- **¡No me toques! – **gritó consternada mirando a otro lado. No sabía que hacer, la última vez que había visto a Chrno estaba gravemente herido por su culpa. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verle en su mente ensangrentado, tenía miedo por él más que por sí misma.

- **Quiero esa luz que tienes, Rosette Christopher.**

**- No…**

No pudo decir nada más, sus labios fueron atrapados por aquel demonio, había intentado resistirse pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. No era la primera vez que intentaba marcarla de esa manera pero hacia que su cuerpo se inmovilizara. Ese hombre no sólo había echo daño a Joshua sino también a Az que había sido perseguida en varias ocasiones, al igual que muchas personas que conocía. Sintió el contacto de la lengua de Aion en su boca e intentó retroceder al sentir como intentaba inspeccionar su boca de aquella manera tan salvaje pero el contacto no desapareció hasta que se atrevió a morder su labio.

-** Tsk – **gruñó lamiendo aquel hilillo de sangre que acababa de escapar de su labio inferior - **¿Pretendes huir de mí? Pensaba que intentarías hacerme frente.**

**- Yo… conseguiré matarte.**

Aion se rio ante aquella amenaza, realmente no estaba en condiciones de actuar de manera tan prepotente, después de todo estaba allí en sus brazos y a pesar de que la estuviera utilizando para que los ciudadanos vieran como "La santa" estaba con ellos, también deseaba quebrarla.

**- Eres de lo más interesante, por no decir que eres muy hermosa – **dijo él acariciando su cuello con la yema de sus dedos - **Pero tu existencia es la causante de tantas tragedias.**

Rosette por primera vez le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azul cielo reflejaban un gran dolor. María al contrario siempre había reflejado seriedad ante su destino, estaba decidida a morir pero aquella mujer que tenía delante insistía en reflejar cada sentimiento en su rostro y luchaba por vivir sin detenerse ni un solo instante.

-** No… yo…**

**- ¿Quieres salvar o no quieres salvar? – **insistió el peliblanco.

-** Quiero salvar, pero ¡Sin ti! – **gritó ella empujándolo. Se sentía terriblemente exhausta como si sus momentos de vida fueran más escasos que anteriormente ¿Significaba que Chrno había utilizado su poder?- **Chrno…**

La mano de Aion fue a parar en su cuello y sin pensarlo demasiado la alzó haciendo que su respiración se agitara más y más. La chica alzó la mano poniéndola sobre la de él para que apartarse, pero esa sonrisa… Significaba que no pararía.

- **No tardará en llegar, me pregunto como reaccionara cuando vea que esta vez no podrás estar a su lado.**

Los recuerdos de María Magdalena ocuparon su mente, cada sonrisa, cada momento reconfortante o doloroso con la persona más importante para ella le hacían daño. Las marcas de sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar nuevamente, el dolor era insoportable y la hizo gritar.

- **Sé mía y deshazte de tus pecados.**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sentía un fuerte dolor, cada estigma como recuerdo de otra vida, sangraban, echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando que el dolor amainara de cualquier manera pero era imposible. El demonio lamió las gotas de sangre que descendían de su frente y por segunda vez atrapó sus labios, tapando aquellos sollozos que salían de la boca de la chica. Alzó su vestido haciéndola sentirse mucho más impotente.

_**- Chrno… ayúdame… - **_gritaba mentalmente, temía como esa mano libre acariciaba su muslo sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

El gran estruendo y aquella respiración tan agitada hicieron que mirara hacia la puerta del lugar. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como esa persona estaba viva y no pudo evitar sollozar por tantos motivos….

- **Llegas un poco tarde, **_**pecador**_

_**- **_**¡Aion, deja en paz a Rosette! – **gritó consternado al ver la situación en la que su contratista se encontraba, su vestido estaba remangado hasta su cintura, la sangre de sus manos hacían manchado el suelo con aquellas gotas escarlatas, las lágrimas y las respiración agitada la hacían verse tan débil ¿Dónde estaba la hiperactiva Rosette Christopher que él conocía? Aion se la estaba quitando…

**- Es mi turno de pasármelo bien con María Magdalena ¿No crees? – **dando por finalizada su conversación optó por dejar de presionar el cuello de la chica y posicionó aquella mano en su rostro, degustando su cuello. Por más que intentaba que aquellos gemidos escaparan de sus labios no conseguía detenerlos y eso le consternaba.

- **¡Aion! – **gritó furioso el peli violáceo y sin pensarlo más fue hacia él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa y si tenía que matarle allí lo haría no le importaba.

El aludido dejó de manosear a la rubia y lo detuvo con sólo chasquear los dedos, en tan sólo unos segundos Chrno se encontraba incrustado en el suelo, expulsando por la boca sangre.

- **¡Chr…Chrno! – **gritó Rosette.

- **Es hora de que tomes una decisión, ¿Quieres salvarlo? – **Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja no sin antes susurrar – **Entonces únete a mí, demostrémosle a Dios como puedes ser un **_**apóstol traidor.**_

La luz en su mirada ojiazul comenzaba a apagarse, no podía perderle… A él no. Llevó una mano a su reloj de la vida y lo acarició como si fuera la última vez que pudiera apreciarlo de aquella manera.

- **Perdóname Chrno, porque al final no podremos cumplir nuestra promesa – **sonrió de forma dulce sólo para él.

- ¡**No puedes rendirte! – **Gruñó él intentando levantarse - **¡Ni pienso dejarte en sus garras!**

**- Por lo menos Chrno… - **jamás sabría lo que iba a decir su contratista, jamás podría escucharlo.

La mirada de Chrno comenzaba a enrojecerse no podía detener sus instintos, sólo tenía en mente matar al peliblanco, no le importaba manchar sus manos por más que no se considerara un asesino, no iba a dejar que llorara… No, no iba a llorar nunca más porque no pudo protegerla.

**- Demasiado tarde, Chrno. Ni tu ni la orden Magdalena podréis detenerme – **Aion dirigió una mirada al techo y sonrió de forma arrogante, arrancando parte del cuello del vestido para poder retomar el manoseo de su cuello hasta el inicio de su pecho.

"_Tú que eres el Dios en que todos confían, aquel que creo la vida de la nada"_

Rosette no dejaba de derramar aquellas lágrimas vírgenes de sus ojos, no entendía como la podía manipular de aquella forma. Incluso cuando intentaba alzar su pistola contra él su pulso le temblaba y terminaba cayendo en sus redes…

"_¿Vas a dejar como tu Santa cae en mis manos? Si es así ¿Vas a dejar de mirarla"_

"_Eres un Dios muy injusto, pero a partir de hoy me pertenecerá"_

La mirada de la rubia perdió todo su brillo al ver como su compañero no se movía, como por más que estirara la mano hacia él no conseguiría sostenerlo. Dejó caer su brazo derrotada como si se tratase de una muñeca sin vida que iba a ser manipulada por aquel hombre que tanto deseaba hacerla suya para burlarse de la persona que gobernaba los cielos, y no sólo de él si no también para burlarse de la persona que se encontraba semimuerta en el suelo.

"_Porque sus alas se volverás negras, sólo para mí"_

"_Porque eres un Dios que engaña a los demás, por eso los demonios deseamos quitarte todo, ya que nunca miraste por nosotros…"_

_- __**Por lo menos Chrno… quédate con mi vida…**_

**Fin:**

**¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer One-shot de Chrno Crusade, y quise hacerlo un poco trágico, la verdad es que pensaba incluso meterle un lemon pero al final no me atreví, siento si os pareció doloroso después de todo lo que ha vivido Rosette, pero espero que os haya gustado…**

**Rukia kurosaki-chan**


End file.
